(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a toy for rotating and launching an object and, more particularly, to a toy for rotating and launching an object with a clutch mechanism.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toy launchers are well known in the art. Toys that accelerate and launch gliders, helicopters, cars, and parachutes are well documented. One method of launching a toy is through a rotary motion.
The majority of these toy launchers controls the launching function with a single action and do not provide a mechanism to regulate the rotary motion of a toy separate from the launching.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a toy launcher which allows a user to control the rotary motion of the toy independently from the launching of the toy in order to enhance the overall experience of launching the toy.